Sueño de una noche de Verano
by MisaoTenoh de Chiba
Summary: UA,SyD, Serena ya no cree en los principes azules, pero aparece uno en caballo blanco
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon pertenece a la Gran Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 27 años y soy una exitosa Ingeniera Civil Industrial. Como conseguí mi éxito? Con mucho esfuerzo, ya que tuve que lidiar con la estigmatización del "bonita pero tonta" y YO que más en cima soy rubia natural, ya saben lo que dicen "no hay rubia inteligente", me pregunto quien fue el idiota que hizo estos grandes aportes a la sociedad. En fin, como iba diciendo, yo que soy rubia natural, de ojos celestes, piel blanca, de estatura media y con unas medidas envidiables, tuve que esforzarme muchísimo para estar donde estoy.

La verdad, es que no importaba que tan buenas calificaciones sacara, no faltaba el deslenguado que aportaba comentarios como "de seguro le hizo el favor al profe" o "donde se conseguirá las pruebas" o "con ese escote yo le pongo un 1000" o quien sabe que barbaridad más, pero saben que? Todos esos comentarios lo único que lograron fue que me esforzara aún más para ser siempre la mejor, la número uno y así taparles la boca a todos. Fue así como llegue a ser la mejor de mi clase y conseguí entrar a una de las compañías más prestigiosas de Japón.

Gracias a ese empleo, tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar mi departamento, que es hermoso y queda en pleno centro de Tokio. También puedo ayudar a mis padres, que viven en Kyoto, con la educación de mi hermano Sammy que está terminando la secundaria.

Amo a mi familia y aunque no los veo muy seguido, me siento muy a gusto con lo que he logrado.

Sola, puedo decir que me siento sola? Claro que no, seria muy egoísta de mi parte decir eso, porque tengo unas amigas incondicionales que más que amigas son mi familia, mis hermanas y confidentes.

Quienes son ellas? Las mejores amigas del mundo, tres de ellas las conozco desde que no tengo memoria, fuimos al jardín infantil, luego al mismo colegio y preparatoria, ellas son Rei Hino una chica de 1,70 de estatura, pelo negro y ojos púrpuras, tiene una belleza mística que llama la atención donde vaya, vivió toda su niñez y adolescencia con su abuelo en el Templo Hikawa, donde fue sacerdotisa.

Sin duda es mi mejor amiga con ella puedo reír, llorar y hasta sacarnos los ojos peleando ufff mi amiga Rei lo que tiene de hermosa también lo tiene de temperamental. Es Ingeniera comercial en una empresa de telecomunicaciones.

Mina Aino, la verdadera diosa del amor y la belleza, en muchas ocasiones nos hemos hecho pasar por hermanas gemelas ya que físicamente somos muy parecidas, rubia de ojos azules, un poco más alta que yo, de curvas perfectas y una personalidad única, gracias a esa personalidad es reconocida como una de las mejores actrices del país.

Amy Mizuno, la genio del grupo, con un temple pasivo, es tremendamente tolerante y muy pero muy estudiosa, cuando la conocí era demasiado tímida, sin embargo con el paso de los años fue dejando esa timidez de lado y se dio cuenta de que además de lista es hermosa, claro que se fue al extremo y en secundaria se corto el pelo y lo tiño de azul, en la escuela fue todo un alboroto jajaja aún recuerdo la cara del director

**Flash back**

- Señorita Mizuno?? – con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos abiertos como platos

- Buenos días Sr. Director – con una sonrisa- sucede algo?

- He he he no señorita Mizuno, que tenga buen día

- Gracias Sr. Director, con permiso

Amy camina con la cabeza en alto, con una gran sonrisa en la cara hacia el salón.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si fue una gran sorpresa para todos, pero lo más increíble fue lo bien que le quedaba ese nuevo look, el pelo azul parecía natural y combinaba perfectamente bien con sus ojos azules, hasta el día de hoy lo lleva así, pese algunos problemas que tuvo en la escuela de medicina a raíz de eso, más ella demostró que la capacidad no tiene nada que ver con la apariencia y ahora trabaja en el Hospital de Tokio como pediatra, y es la mejor.

Por último y no menos importante es mi amiga Lita Kino, a ella la conocí en la secundaría y nos hicimos muy amigas desde el primer día, se integro al grupo como si de verdad la conociéramos desde siempre. Lita es la más alta del grupo, es una voluptuosa pelicastaña de ojos verdes, su presencia es imponente, sin embargo es la más dulce de todas, tiene una ternura infinita que según yo se refleja en los deliciosos pasteles que prepara. Ella es una gran Chef y trabaja en un exclusivo restaurante.

Definitivamente soy muy afortunada en el trabajo y en la amistad, sin embargo como la vida es una gran balanza mi infortunio está en el amor. Dios tengo un ojo clínico para elegir pareja.

Partamos por mi primer amor, Alejandro, alto de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda, era realmente hermoso, fue mi vecino durante toda mi infancia, creo que siempre me gusto y él siempre lo supo, cuando tenía 13 años él se me declaró y fui la chica más feliz del mundo, sin embargo mi felicidad duro 6 meses ya que en la fiesta de año nuevo lo descubrí con otra, a mis 14 años mi primera desilusión amorosa y odiando por primera vez al genero masculino.

Nunca más Serena, nunca más confíes en un hombre, nunca más. 7 meses me duro el nunca más y volvía a caer como una tonta, esta vez con Diamante el chico del cabello plateado y ojos violeta, no se por que tengo esa debilidad con los ojos claros, Diamante era 3 años más grande ya estaba en preparatoria. Al principio fue todo muy hermoso él era como el príncipe que siempre espere encontrar, tierno, romántico y me hacia sentir importante.

Cuando cumplimos 5 meses juntos, él cambio su actitud y lo veía cada vez menos, yo estuve muy desanimada durante ese tiempo lo que alerto a las chicas de que algo no andaba bien. Fue entonces que me entere de la triste verdad.

**Flash Back**

- Serena, necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy serio

- Que pasa Reí, por que traes esa cara larga? – mirando al resto de las chicas que tenían la misma expresión de preocupación- que sucede chicas?

- Serena … lo que pasa … es que …

- Por Dios Lita, que es lo que me quieren decir

- Ah, amiga lo más probable es que si te decimos lo que acabamos de descubrir no nos creas, así que por muy duro que sea para ti, lo mejor es que lo veas por ti misma – esta vez fue Mina la que hablo, con mucha seguridad y tal vez con un poco de rabia en la voz

- Mina, no creo que sea lo mejor

- Pues yo sí Amy, Serena vienes o no?

- Creo que sí – no muy segura de lo que pasaba y con una angustia creciente en su pecho decidió ir con las chicas

- Pase lo que pase, sabes que siempre estaremos contigo – dijo Rei, mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga

Caminaron en absoluto silencio hasta una fuente de soda, ahí entraron y con mucho sigilo se dirigieron a las mesas del fondo que eran tapadas por unas plantas. Una vez que se sentaron, Serena escucho a las personas que estaban a su espalda en la mesa de al lado, su corazón se detuvo cuando reconoció la voz de Diamante y sus amigos.

- Y como a sido tu experiencia de niñera amigo – dijo divertido uno de sus amigos, mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas

- La verdad, fue bastante enriquecedora, aprendí que lo bueno de salir con un infante , es que no exigen mucho y se contentan con todo jajajaja, además que te creen un Dios así que hacen lo que tu quieres

- jajaja y dime que cosas hizo esa pequeña que tu querías? – pregunto con malicia

- Quieres saber si me acosté con ella?

En ese momento el corazón de Serena se detuvo, temiendo lo que fuera a responder, ella bien sabía que nunca llegaron a eso y sus amigas también, sin embargo temía lo que fuera a responder, sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro desde que comenzó a escuchar la conversación y Rei la abrazaba con fuerza para darle su apoyo.

- No, para eso por lo menos debería de parecerme apetecible, pero es demasiado niña aún, no es nada comparada con Esmeralda, ella si es una mujer que despierta la pasión de cualquiera

- es cierto, ahora que vuelve Esmeralda de su intercambio en el extranjero, que harás con esa niña para que no te moleste más?

- Mmm... no lo sé, en todo caso a estas alturas ya debe saber que algo anda mal por….

- No te preocupes Diamante – dijo Serena, con su cara bañada en lagrimas, sin poder aguantar más lo que escuchaba , se safo del abrazo de Rei para enfrentarlo

- Serena – dijo Diamante totalmente asombrado

- No te preocupes que yo no te volveré a molestar nunca más – fue lo único que logro decir, pues su voz se quebró y el dolor en el pecho no la dejaba respirar con normalidad, se dio la vuelta con dignidad y se alejo de ahí caminado, aunque no sabe como es que no salió corriendo.

Las chicas salieron detrás de Serena, Lita al ver que los chicos aguantaban la risa por la cara de espanto que puso Diamante, opto por darle un gran puñetazo a este último por haber lastimado de manera tan cruel a su amiga, lanzándolo lejos, la única que se quedo con ella en ese momento fue Mina, quien intuía una reacción así de su amiga, pero solo la observo con una sonrisa en la cara. Los demás chicos al ver el golpe que le propinaron a Diamante se trataron de levantar para defenderlo, sin embargo Mina rápidamente tomo una soda, la agitó y mojo a los chicos que no dejaban de vociferar improperios en contra de las chicas.

Cuando se acerco uno de los locatarios del lugar, para ver que sucedía, las chicas se dieron a la fuga dejando tras de sí un campo de batalla con un chico en el suelo y otros dos empapados en las sillas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese día me quede en casa de Rei, llore creo toda la noche y los días siguientes, las chicas se esforzaron mucho para alegrarme, sin embargo yo me sentía utilizada, fui como una mujer de reemplazo mientras él esperaba el retorno de su verdadera novia. Fui tan estupida, me costo mucho perdonarme por mi error de volver a creer.

Con el tiempo, la pena la fui olvidando y poco a poco volví a ser la misma, con la diferencia claro, que ahora si no le creía a ningún hombre.

Pero, no se porque una es tan tonta y vuelve a creer, por que en primero de preparatoria mi debilidad por los ojos claros me volvió jugar una mala pasada, claro que esta vez fui muchísimo más tonta y me duro mucho más tiempo.

Quien era él? Un compañero nuevo de curso, con sus ojos azules y su pelo negro, cautivo a muchas de mis compañeras, además de ser alegre y espontáneo, en muy poco tiempo se ganó el cariño de todos, si ese era mi Seiya.

Al principio fui muy descortés con él, no creía ni una palabra que saliera de su boca, fui arisca y no quería darle confianza. Después de mucho tiempo accedí a ser su amiga, por que motivo? Por que Amy salía con Taiki, uno de sus hermanos y Mina con Yaten el otro hermano, y cada vez que nos juntábamos iban los tres.

Un año y medio después acepte ser su novia, a esas alturas él ya era mi mejor amigo, con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa y me entendía perfectamente, las chicas lo adoraban y lo pasaba muy bien con él.

Me dije, ahora si encontraste a tu príncipe, estaba feliz salíamos juntos, Lita ya llevaba un tiempo con Andrew un chico que le gusto desde que lo conoció en el crown, que es la cafetería que frecuentamos después de la escuela y Rei estaba de novia con Nicolás, uno de los aprendices de su abuelo en el templo.

Todo iba de maravillas, estudiábamos juntos, salíamos juntos, la verdad es que solo cuando dormíamos no estábamos juntos, el problema es que nunca me di cuenta la manera en que el iba afectando mi vida, poco a poco yo me fui volviendo dependiente de él, siempre iba donde él iba, poco a poco mis amigos eran los suyos y empecé a dejar de ver a las chicas, los celos se hicieron presente y no le gustaba que tuviera amigos, porque según él yo jamás veía la doble intención de cada uno de ellos.

Así termine la preparatoria y con mis buenas calificaciones, las cuales también eran un problema ya que eran mejor que las de él y eso también lo molestaba, ya que yo no debía ser mejor que él. Para ese entonces las chicas ya habían notado todos mis cambios de conducta y me lo decían todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora yo era una chica temerosa, siempre pensando en no hacer nada que pudiera molestar a Seiya y una de las cosas que molestaba a Seiya era que yo saliera con las chicas por que según él eran mala influencia para mi.

Estúpidamente deje de verlas, siempre que me invitaban a salir yo inventaba algo para no ir, al final solo salía de casa si era con Seiya, sola jamás.

Todo empeoro cuando entre a la universidad, los celos estaban a la orden del día, durante el primer año no me relacione con nadie, solo con Molly y un poco nada más. Seiya como quería ser artista entro a una escuela de artes musicales, por ese motivo viajaba mucho, según él a conocer distintos artistas, claro yo creía todo lo que me decía.

Un día a inicios de segundo año llegaron a mi casa las chicas, venían todas con cara de preocupación y yo automáticamente recordé lo sucedido con Diamante, creo que yo ya sabía que mi relación con Seiya estaba mal y hasta quería terminar con él, pero tenia miedo, miedo de su reacción, miedo de estar sola ya que estaba convencida de que si él no estaba conmigo nadie me querría, que estupida, no?

Bueno ese día…

**Flash Back**

- Serena necesitamos hablar contigo – dijo Amy con seriedad

- si es de Seiya, no tenemos nada que hablar

- Serena tonta, cuando te hemos mentido o fallado?

- Nunca Rei, pero… - sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

- Serena confía en nosotras, nunca te haríamos daño y lo único que queremos es lo mejor para ti

- Lo sé Lita, lo sé – sentándose en uno de los sillones del living- esta bien, que pasa con Seiya?

- Lo que pasa es que él hace tiempo que sale con una de sus compañeras de universidad- dijo Mina con firmeza y rabia

- Como saben eso?

- Taiki y Yaten nos lo dijeron, ellos no están de acuerdo con lo que hace su hermano

- Serena cerro sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de dolor y tal vez alivio, para entonces ya lloraba con mucha tristeza- chicas, que voy hacer?

- Serena – abrazándola- tu eres hermosa, inteligente y tienes un futuro brillante, no te dejes abatir por quien no vale la pena

- Pero Rei, no te das cuenta? Todos mis novios me han engañado, para ninguno he sido lo suficientemente buena – ya con rabia en cada una de sus palabras y un gran odio creciendo en su corazón.

- No debes culparte por lo poco hombre que han sido ellos, además no todos son iguales – dijo Lita apretando sus puños al ver el sufrimiento de Serena

- Puede ser, pero está más que claro que para mí el amor no esta disponible

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de esa conversación, las chicas se quedaron conmigo hasta que llego Seiya a mi casa, la discusión fue muy grande, gracias a dios mis padres no estaban en casa y mi hermano tampoco, las chicas estuvieron siempre conmigo no se quisieron ir por temor a que Seiya se alterara mucho.

Las cosas que me dijo fueron horribles y a mi me dolieron mucho, por que con él fue mi primera vez y creía en él ciegamente.

Fui tan estupida, pero después de aquella última experiencia nunca más creí en un hombre, me volví una persona fría y calculadora, no dejo pasar ni una sin que mi lado vengativo salga.

Creo que mi gran error fue idealizar a todos esos hombres y creer que los príncipes en caballos blancos existen, ahora me doy cuenta que no.

Como ven mi vida amorosa es un desastre, mis amigas han intentado por todos los medios encontrarme una pareja, pero eso no será posible ya que yo no creo en ningún hombre, incluso en algún momento pensé en que podría ser lesbiana, pero mi amiga Haruka me demostró que no cuando me dio un beso.

**Flash Back**

**­- **Los hombres son unos cerdos, así que trataré de enamorarme de una mujer

- Pero que tonteras dices, acaso crees que es tan simple

- Por que no ha de serlo? Tu estas enamorada de una

- Pero lo que existe entre Haruka y yo, no es porque estemos desilusionadas de los hombres, es más ambas antes de conocernos tuvimos muy buenas experiencias con hombres, sin embargo cuando vi por primera vez a Haruka supe de inmediato que de ella sería mi corazón

- Es cierto cabeza de bombón, lo que existe entre Michiru y yo no es algo que planeáramos, solo se dieron así las cosas

- Mmm yo creo que si me lo propongo, me podría enamorar de una mujer

- Hay Serena – Michiru voltea – Haruka mi amor por que no le demuestra a nuestra pequeña amiga que es imposible que sienta algo por una mujer

- Pero Michiru, por que no lo haces tú

- Por que tu te pondrías celosa y yo no

- Pero si es como mi hermana pequeña

- De que hablan las dos, que me quieren demostrar?

Haruka y Michiru se miran, Michiru sonríe como quien esta a punto de hacer una maldad y Haruka mira hacia el cielo como pidiendo ayuda.

Luego Haruka se pone de pie, camina hacia Serena quien la ve confusa, Haruka la toma de los hombros y sin esperar reacción de Serena le planta un beso suave en sus labios, un beso que no duro ni 5 segundos por que Haruka se separa de ella y mira con cara de espanto a Michiru quien ya está muerta de la risa, por que sabe que su amada pareja quiere como a una hermana pequeña a esa niña y no hay nada menos apetecible que besar a tu hermano.

- Serena quedo estática mirando la nada, luego miro a Michiru

- no sentí nada -dijo con sorpresa

- eso pasa por besar a tu hermana jajaja -sonriendo

- pero Michiru

- da lo mismo Serena, pero entiende una cosa, cuando uno encuentra a su media naranja, lo siente en todo su ser y yo creo que tu media naranja no será una mujer – se voltea hacia Haruka, quien aún esta quieta, y le da un beso lleno de amor y pasión, luego se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa- mejor?

- Mucho mejor

Serena las vio y sintió envidia del amor que ellas se tenían, se notaba en cada uno de sus gestos y miradas, que daría ella por tener un amor así.

**Fin Flash Back**

Haruka y Michiru, a ellas las conocí poco antes de terminar con Seiya en la universidad, de hecho Haruka me defendió muchas veces de él cuando me iba a buscar a la facultad después de terminar nuestra relación.

Michiru estudia música, es una excelente violinista y Haruka es corredora de autos. La verdad es que no se mucho de ellas, no se de donde salieron, un día las conocí en la cafetería de la facultad compartimos la misma mesa y desde entonces nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, de hecho tuve la sensación de conocerlas de antes pero no se de donde.

En fin, con ellas me siento muy protegida, son como mis hermanas mayores y las quiero mucho.

Lo cierto es que me siento muy bien con mi éxito laboral, me encanta lo que hago, aunque algunos digan que soy la mujer de hielo no me importa, la calidez que hay en mi solo la verán mis amigas y mi familia. Yo estoy bien así.

Ring ring

- si??

- señorita Tsukino, la llama la Srta. Hino por la línea uno

- esta bien, gracias Megumi, hola Rei

- hola Serena, como estas?

- Bien, y tu?

- Bien, feliz por que pronto seré la Sra. Rei jajaja

- Hay Rei y llamas para hacerme burla? – algo molesta

- No tonta, llamo para recordarte que hoy debes viajar a la casa de campo de Nicolás por que mañana en la noche es mi postura de argollas y como se que tienes cabeza solo para tu trabajo decidí refrescar tu memoria

- Me ofendes amiga, como crees que podría olvidar un compromiso tan grande – claro que lo había olvidado, Dios donde tengo la cabeza, la culpa me invade

- Jajaja no te hagas, se que no lo recordabas, pero no importa sabes que te quiero igual

- Jajaja de todas maneras mi celular me iba a avisar en cualquier momento

- esta bien Serena tonta, Nicolás y yo te estaremos esperando

- OK nos vemos entonces, adiu

- Adiu – tranca el teléfono

Tomando el celular de su escritorio

- maldito teléfono, porque no me avisaste antes, ahora tendré que irme a casa más temprano para arreglar las cosas

- Srta. Tsukino, la llama la Srta. Aino por la línea dos

- Gracias Megumi, Hola Mina

- Hola Sere, que estas haciendo en la oficina? No me digas que olvidaste que hoy viajamos a la casa del campo de los padres de Nicolás

- De hecho en este preciso instante me iba a mi casa, pero me tuve que devolver para contestarte Mina- que mentirosa soy

- Ah por un momento pensé que seguías trabajando, sabes trabajar tanto no le hace bien a tu salud

- Mina me estas retrasando

- Esta bien, no vemos en tu casa, vamos en mi auto ¿verdad?

- Si, como quieras

- OK nos vemos

- Adiu –tranca el teléfono

Serena arreglo algunos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio y los metió en su maletín, luego tomo su chaqueta y salió de su oficina.

- Megumi

- Sí señorita Tsukino

- Megumi hasta cuando te diré que me llames Serena –sonriéndole- sabes que no tengo ningún problema con ello

- Esta bien Serena –dijo un poco avergonzada la chica

- Eso esta mejor –riendo- Megumi ahora me voy, viajare fuera de Tokio por el fin de semana y creo que volveré el Lunes por la tarde, así que por favor si tengo algún compromiso el Lunes en la mañana trata de agendarlo para otro día ¿si? –dijo Serena haciendo un gesto de suplica

- Esta bien Serena, no te preocupes que yo arreglaré todo

- Gracias eres la mejor

- De nada, para eso estoy –riendo

- Ya ahora me voy por que ya estoy atrasada, nos vemos el lunes

- Que te vaya muy bien

Serena se dirigió al ascensor, subió en el y marco el primer subterráneo que era el lugar donde tenía estacionado su auto. Cuando había bajado tres pisos el ascensor se detuvo, la oficina de Serena quedaba en el piso 15.

- Hola –dijo Serena presionando el botón que comunicaba con los guardias del edificio- hay alguien ahí? – silencio- por favor el ascensor número dos se detuvo entre el piso 11 y 12

- No se preocupe señorita ya estamos trabajando en solucionar el desperfecto

- Esta bien gracias –se apoyo en una de las paredes del ascensor y pensó- genial ahora si llegaré tarde –saco su celular para llamar a Mina pero este no tenia señal- demonios

- Señorita ya estamos casi listos, se encuentra bien?

- Si no se preocupe, pero estaré mejor cuando me saquen de aquí

- Esta sola o hay alguien más con usted?

- Estoy sola

De pronto el ascensor se soltó un poco e hizo un brusco movimiento, Serena soltó un grito y se aferro a uno de los pasamanos soltando las cosas que llevaba en su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando la luz se cortó.

En ese momento solo hubo silencio, solo podía escuchar los agitados latidos de su corazón, se encontraba inmóvil su cuerpo no respondía estaba aterrada. Después de unos minutos, cuando logro moverse para llamar de nuevo pidiendo ayuda sintió el vacío, el ascensor cae.

Después de un rato en que no sabe que pasa, Serena esta desorientada, le duele el cuerpo y una intensa luz le molesta la vista. Aún no puede abrir sus ojos y poco a poco va recuperando sus sentidos, se da cuenta que está recostada de boca sobre algo húmedo que según ella huele a pasto.

La luz la molesta y logra mover su cabeza para evitarla, lentamente se va enderezando y con dificultad se pone de rodillas, se da cuenta de que no está herida y aún no sabe que fue lo que paso, se lleva las manos a la cara tapando sus ojos, ahí los abre y va retirando sus manos despacio para no ser encandilada por la brillante luz.

Una vez acostumbrada a la luz, se da cuenta que está en una inmensa pradera, a su lado comienza un bosque enorme y la cegadora luz es el sol.

- Donde diablos estoy

* * *

Una nueva historia espero les guste, asi ke espero sus reviews

Besitos

Misao


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro **

**A partir de este capitulo la historia será narrada en tercera persona.**

* * *

Una vez acostumbrada a la luz, se da cuenta que está en una inmensa pradera, a su lado comienza un bosque enorme y la cegadora luz es el sol.

- Donde diablos estoy

Serena observo detenidamente el lugar y quedo en shock unos cuantos minutos, sin moverse de donde estaba, luego pensó que estaba soñando o simplemente que había muerto, pero el dolor de sus rodillas, por estar tanto rato en la misma posición, la hizo descartar la última opción.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, pero casi cae de nuevo al enterrarse el taco de su zapato en el suelo.

- GENIAL!!! -pensó Serena al darse cuenta que seguía con la misma ropa que se puso esa mañana, la cual consistía en unos pitillos de jeans negro, una blusa gris con líneas blancas y encima un chalequillo de vestir sin mangas ajustado con tres botones de color negro, su chaqueta negra y los zapatos de taco aguja también negros- por que no me paso esto saliendo del gimnasio –maldijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos

Ya con los zapatos en la mano miró a su alrededor buscando su maletín o su celular pero ninguna de esas cosas estaban. Comenzó a caminar hacia una loma para tratar de ver más allá, no quiso entrar al bosque por que con esos zapatos no llegaría a ninguna parte y sin ellos menos.

Caminó mirando hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie, estaba sola en aquel lugar. Ya en la loma se dio cuenta que hacia un lado solo había pradera y no se divisaba nada de civilización y por el otro lado estaba el bosque.

- Bueno –suspiro- creo que el bosque es mi opción. Lo único que espero es que este sea un sueño y despierte pronto, este sueño es tan real que hasta siento dolor –pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia el bosque

Cuando llego al borde de este, medito los pros y los contras de ponerse los zapatos, al final decidió seguir sin ellos hasta que ya no aguantara más. El bosque era tupido, los árboles muy grandes y hermosos, el olor a humedad se mezclaba con el de las hojas y el sol se colaba por las frondosas copas iluminando el inmenso bosque.

En el camino pudo ver diversas aves y pequeños animales que no implicaban ningún peligro para ella, y que de paso le hicieron ver que no era el único ser viviente en ese lugar.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos caminando y no veía ningún claro o camino, extenuada se detuvo un momento para descansar. Cuando retomo la marcha, lo hizo con los zapatos puestos y se vio obligada a caminar con más cuidado y maldiciendo cada vez que se doblaba el pie o se le enterraba el taco.

- Serena????

- Rei?? –dijo mirando a su izquierda, al reconocer la voz de su amiga

- Serena –corrió Rei casi llorando hasta su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo que las dejo a las dos en el suelo

- Auch, Rei me estas ahorcando –dijo la rubia tratando de levantarse- espera que haces en mi sueño Rei?

- De que demonios estas hablando? –grito la pelinegra

- De que estas en mi sueño

- Serena tonta no estas soñando, mira –y le dio un gran piñiscon en el brazo

- Aaaa Rei eso me dolió –grito con el ceño fruncido

- Y dime eso duele en un sueño –vociferó furiosa

- Nooo … entonces si esto no es un sueño, donde estamos? –dijo asustada al darse cuenta de la situación

- No lo sé, yo estaba en la casa de los padres de Nicolás, salí a caminar un rato por el jardín que da al bosque y entre a este, pero cuando me quise devolver ya no pude encontrar el jardín –dijo casi llorando

- Rei –con los ojos muy abiertos- yo iba en el ascensor, iba a buscar mi auto al estacionamiento y de la nada aparecí aquí

- Que está pasando?

- No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos dentro de este bosque –colocándose de pie, y ayudando a Rei- Vamos debemos salir de aquí

- Si –mirando a su amiga- no tienes miedo?

- Claro que si, pero no ganó nada sentándome a sentir el miedo –dijo segura y mirando hacia todos lados- debemos encontrar un camino

- Si, por lo menos ahora no estamos solas –también mirando hacia todos lados- de acá abajo no veremos nada

- Tienes razón –se detuvo y fijo la vista en uno de los árboles- espérame aquí

- No pretenderás subir a ese árbol? –dijo levantando una ceja

- Es pan comido, no recuerdas como subíamos árboles de niñas?

- Si recuerdo, pero en ese entonces no andábamos con tacones

- No veo cual es el problema, me saco los zapatos y así tengo más agarre –mientras decía eso dio un salto y alcanzo una rama, para después balancearse y seguir la escalada- Rei hacia tu derecha se ve una salida, así que no te muevas de ahí

- Esta bien, ahora baja con cuidado

- En esa misma dirección se ve humo –dijo Serena antes de comenzar a bajar, ya en el suelo- de seguro hay gente en ese lugar

- Entonces apurémonos o esa gente se puede ir

- Espera, somos dos mujeres solas, si crees que correré a pedir ayuda a desconocidos estas loca. Iremos en esa dirección pero antes de acercarnos trataremos de ver primero de quien se trata

- Tienes razón, pero por favor no seas tan desconfiada ni arisca con la gente que encontremos

- Eso lo veré cuando vea a quien encontremos –dijo cortante y comenzando a caminar

- El andar fue lento ya que ambas llevaban zapatos altos, Rei vestía unos pescadores color crema, blusa roja y sandalias rojas con terraplén.

- Trataron de seguir lo más recto posible pero con los árboles tan frondosos fue una tarea difícil y Serena se vio en la obligación de volver a subir a un árbol para ver si iban en la dirección correcta. Luego de hacer una pequeña rectificación en la ruta siguieron su camino hasta el borde del bosque, desde ahí se podía ver una pequeña columna humo.

- Espera Rei –tomándola del brazo- con cuidado, no sabemos que vamos a encontrar

- Ay Serena, no crees que estas un poco paranoica?

- Tu crees? Mmm... si creo que tienes razón, el hecho de estar en un lugar que no conozco envés de ir camino a TÚ postura de argollas, me ha puesto un tantito paranoica –ríe irónicamente, para luego fulminar a Rei con la mirada- además de no saber como diablos llegue aquí mmm... –con una mano sujetándose la pera- definitivamente estoy PARANOICA

- No quise ofenderte Serena tonta –molesta- pero necesitamos ayuda, por último para saber donde estamos, además debes reconocer que eres demasiado arisca con el resto del mundo

- Rei solo soy precavida, me preocupo por nuestra seguridad

- Serena-suspira-lo sé, es que estoy muy nerviosa y debes reconocer que tú no eres un dulce pastelito cuando de otras personas se trata

- Lo reconozco, no soy un dulce pastelito, por eso…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya –susurro un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello castaño y ojos pardos- ¿que sucede con las ninfas del bosque el día de hoy, acaso decidieron huir?

- Quien es usted –pregunto Serena al hombre que les hablaba, colocando a Rei a su espalda con un movimiento de su brazo

- Veo que está ninfa tiene más carácter que la otra –dijo el desconocido dando una paso hacia Serena, con una sonrisa burlona

- No se acerque y dígame quien es usted –preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido y dando un paso hacia atrás

- Serena no…

- Silencio –susurro a Rei entre dientes

- Serena, que bello nombre, y dime Serena por que una ninfa tan hermosa como tú desea salir del bosque

- No sé por que piensa que soy una ninfa, como tampoco se por que le interesa el que quiera salir de este bosque, ese es mi problema y no el suyo, además no tengo por que contestarle si ni siquiera a tenido la decencia de decirme su nombre –refuto con clara indignación en su voz

- Uy que carácter –dijo avanzado hacia las chicas

- No se me acerque

- Vamos linda no te asustes –dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada lasciva

- Rei corre –le ordeno mientras ella no apartaba la mirada del hombre

- Pero

- Nada de peros, solo corre –le dijo mientras volteaba y tomándola del brazo comenzó a correr

- Robert allá van dos más –grito hacia donde se veía la columna de humo, que fue hacia donde huyeron las chicas

- Serena siguió corriendo con Rei a cuesta, notó que se acercaban a la columna de humo y entendió que corría en dirección equivocada, sin embargo no alcanzo a corregir su error. Un hombre un poco más alto que el otro de cabello rubio y ojos miel se interpuso en su camino con un palo en una de sus manos.

- Tranquilas, para donde van tan rápido

- Demonios

- O por dios, Serena es Mina –grito Rei aterrorizada

- Serena siguió la mirada de su amiga y ahí vio a Mina tendida en el suelo al lado de la fogata, con las manos y pies amarrados con una cuerda, sus ojos cerrados y un lado de su cabeza teñida de rojo.

- Que le han hecho –rugió Serena con los dientes apretados

- Quisimos ser amables con ella –dijo el primer hombre que encontraron, el cual ya estaba detrás de las chicas- pero ella no quiso cooperar

- Malditos como se atrevieron a poner sus asquerosas manos en ella –vocifero furiosa Serena

- Si no quieres que tú y tú amiga seas tratadas de la misma manera será mejor que cooperes con nosotros

- Prefiero …

- Serena por favor –dijo Rei con lagrimas en los ojos, luego miro al tipo que tenia al frente- déjenme ver como esta ella

- Adelante –indico este con un tono burlón y haciendo una reverencia con la mano

Rei comenzó a caminar hacia Mina con paso lento y sin dejar de mirar al tipo que tenia al frente, Serena miraba de soslayo al individuo que seguía detrás de ellas. Después de adelantar a Robert, Rei corrió hacia Mina y vio con desesperación que esta había sido golpeada en un costado de su cabeza, Serena avanzó y giró para no dejar de ver a sus atacantes, camino de espaldas hasta quedar entre de Mina y la fogata.

De reojo vio como Rei examinaba a Mina y trataba de hacerla reaccionar, fue entonces que en un movimiento rápido tomo uno de los palos que estaban en la fogata y avanzó colocándose delante de las chicas.

- No intenten acercarse –grito iracunda agitando el palo encendido

- Si quieres poner las cosas difíciles, no hay ningún problema –argumento Robert avanzando sin prisa hacia Serena

Serena se puso en guardia y su respiración se agitaba con cada paso que daba hacia ella, el segundo hombre se quedo en su lugar observando, Rei abrazó a Mina tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo, sin embargo cuando Robert se encontraba a unos pocos metros de Serena fue derribado por un puño que nadie sabe de donde vino.

A todos los presentes los tomo por sorpresa la repentina intervención de una alta chica morena, Serena como acto reflejo retrocedió un paso sin bajar la guardia. El segundo hombre al ver como su compañero caía al suelo por el golpe propinado avanzo con la intención de ayudarlo, pero también fue derribado al recibir un golpe de un chico de cabellos color plata.

Serena al ver al tipo en el suelo no lo pensó dos veces y le dio con el palo en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente

- Serena, no lo hagas –grito Rei con desesperación

- Desata a Mina Rei, y no te preocupes por este infeliz que no le di tan fuerte como se merece

- Mina? Donde está. . . –Yaten vio a su novia atada e inconciente en el suelo y sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia, volteo para ver al hombre que comenzaba a levantarse y se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole fuertes golpes en su rostro

- O por Dios, Lita ayúdame o Yaten lo va a matar –grito Serena mientras corría con Lita hacia Yaten, lo tomaron de los brazos para sacarlo de encima del hombre, pero la fuerza de Yaten era demasiada

- Detente Yaten por favor, debemos ver a Mina- gritaba desesperada Lita

- Detente –grito Serena pasando su brazo con fuerza por el cuello de Yaten y no dejo de apretar hasta que se calmo un poco- cálmate debemos sacar a Mina de aquí no sabemos si ellos estaban solos

- Maldito –dijo entre dientes Yaten con la respiración agitada

- Sí, son unos malditos, pero mira a ese hombre ya ni siquiera se puede defender –recalco Serena quien aún sujetaba a Yaten y lo obligaba a ver al tipo que se trataba de arrastrar para huir y tenía la cara totalmente ensangrentada- además no somos asesinos, no vale la pena que te manches las manos con él, te voy a soltar Yaten, pero lo haré para ir con Mina y llevarla lejos de este lugar donde estemos todos a salvo ¿puedo confiar en ti?

- Si, ya estoy bien –respondió desviando la mirada

Serena soltó lentamente a Yaten, Lita soltó su brazo sin dejar de mirarlo. Cuando se vio liberado Yaten giró y camino hacia Mina, la cual ya había sido liberada de sus ataduras y estaba recostada. Rei se encontraba con ella. Él llego a su lado y acaricio su mejilla con su mano temblorosa.

- Que fue lo que te hicieron mi amor

- Debemos encontrar a Amy –dijo Serena

- Crees que este aquí?

- Por que no Lita, estamos nosotras cuatro y Yaten, no me extrañaría que encontremos a Amy y Taiki

- Serena tiene razón, debemos encontrarlos ellos también deben estar aquí –acoto Rei- pero antes debemos sacar a Mina de aquí y encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos

- Cuando llegue a este lugar estaba en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, bordeando el bosque

- OK Lita vamos a ese lugar, llévanos hasta allá

- Serena espera, Mina tiene un golpe en la cabeza no puedo llevarla en brazos, podría dañarla –dijo un nervioso Yaten

- Ocupemos esta manta –dijo Lita tomando una manta que estaba al otro lado del fuego- coloquemos a Mina en el centro de la manta y cada uno de nosotros toma una orilla de ella

- Esta bien, estirémosla aquí al lado de ella –Serena tomó un extremo de la manta y Lita el otro- Yaten colócala en el centro

- Espera déjame poner esta ropa como almohada –Rei tomo del suelo un chaleco, lo doblo y lo puso en la manta- OK Yaten, recuéstala con cuidado

Yaten puso a Mina en la manta, luego cada uno tomo una esquina de la manta, Yaten y Lita tomaron las puntas de la cabeza y Rei con Serena la de los pies. Así se pusieron en marcha hacia la cueva.

Avanzaron lentamente ya que Serena iba descalza, pero después de mucho caminar llegaron a la cueva mencionada por Lita. Al llegar a ella entraron muy despacio por la cantidad de piedras filosas que podrían lastimar a Serena, más ella nunca se quejo, solo se detuvo cuando dieron unos pasos dentro de la enorme y cueva.

- Que sucede Sere, estas bien –pregunto Rei

- Si estoy bien, es solo que… creo que hay alguien aquí –mirando a Rei- y no me digas que soy paranoica, Yaten porque no revisas antes de seguir avanzando

- Esta bien, dadas las circunstancias creo que es lo mejor, dejemos a Mina aquí que esta liso

- Espera Yaten, yo te acompaño –dijo Lita después de bajar a Mina- chicas ustedes quédense con ella

- Esta bien, vayan con cuidado

Yaten y Lita avanzaron con sigilo al interior de la cueva, Lita iba unos pasos más atrás y su pulso se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. De pronto se sintió caer una piedra al interior de la cueva, Yaten se detuvo y extendió su brazo hacia Lita en señal de que se detuviera. Así se quedaron unos segundos tratando de agudizar el oído para escuchar algo más que sus respiraciones.

Fue entonces que Yaten sonrío y exclamo.

- Esa horrorosa colonia la podría identificar hasta en el mismo infierno, sal de ahí hermano

- Yaten?

- Sí soy yo, estoy con Lita

- Lita –y apareció corriendo detrás de una roca una asustada Amy

- Amy –avanzó Lita a su encuentro- estas bien? Que bueno que estas aquí, Mina te necesita tiene un feo golpe en la cabeza ven sígueme

- Que sucedió?

- No lo sé Amy

Las chicas se fueron y Yaten las siguió con su hermano

- Amy, gracias a Dios estas aquí

- Rei, Serena ustedes también están aquí, ¿Qué le paso a Mina?

- Unos imbéciles la golpearon en la cabeza, no se que creían que éramos. Cuando la encontramos estaba amarrada e inconciente –contestó Serena

- Déjame ver –Amy se acomodo al lado de Mina y examino el golpe de su cabeza, luego le tomo el pulso y vio sus pupilas- creo que Mina esta desmayada, tal vez por la impresión, su pulso está bien y no tiene sus pupilas dilatadas. Rei levántale un poco las piernas, estoy casi segura que se desmayo y al caer se golpeó, de seguro golpeo algo duro que rompió sus capilares por eso la sangre, pero no se ve ningún corte profundo.

- Esta bien esa altura –pregunto Rei levantando con mucho cuidado las piernas de Mina

- Un poco más arriba

- Mina, reacciona por favor –suplico Serena que estaba sentada al otro lado de Mina tomándole una de sus manos- movió los dedos de la mano –dijo emocionada al sentir el leve movimiento

- Mina puedes oírme, soy Amy

Mina fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, con sucesivos parpadeos y su respiración se hizo más agitada.

- Tranquila Mina, no te esfuerces –dijo Amy con voz pausada- Rei baja sus piernas lentamente

- Tranquila amiga, Yaten ven colócate aquí –hablo Serena mientras se paraba para dejar que Yaten ocupara su lugar

- Amor estas bien, ya estoy aquí

- Yaten –dijo Mina con un hilo de voz y sus ojos cristalazos- tuve un sueño rarísimo

- Tranquila amor ya estas a salvo, solo descansa –contesto Yaten con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que su amor no dimensionaba lo sucedido, acaricio su mejilla y beso la mano que tenía entre las suyas- te amo mi vida y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que recuperes fuerzas

- Esta bien, yo también te amo

- Estará bien Amy? –susurro Lita que se encontraba de pie con Serena y Rei

- Si solo debe descansar tranquila

- Chicas, ya que Mina esta fuera de peligro creo que debemos ver donde diablos estamos, por el momento tendremos que refugiarnos en esta cueva pero debemos buscar comida, agua y ya que estamos al lado del bosque ir por leña –dijo Serena a sus amigas

- Serena tiene razón –dijo una voz masculina a las espaldas de las chicas

Lita y Rei se voltearon inmediatamente hacia el recién llegado, sin embargo ninguna de ellas articulo ni media palabra, Amy solo dejo escapar un suspiro. Rei dirigió su mirada a Serena, quien seguía de espaldas con la cabeza erguida y de sus ojos salían chispas de coraje.

- Vamos chicas parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma –dijo con una sonrisa

- No es eso Seiya, es que no sabemos que es lo que pasa aquí, donde estamos ni como llegamos a este lugar … solo estamos un poco nerviosas –hablo Amy con una media sonrisa y su voz conciliadora

- Ah era eso, y tu Serena no vas a saludarme después de tantos años sin vernos?

- Hola Seiya –exclamó Serena mientras volteaba con la cabeza erguida y una sonrisa arrogante

- Vaya, te ves muy bien bombón –contesto un sorprendido Seiya al ver lo hermosa que estaba Serena

- Bombón…-susurro acercándose un poco a Seiya, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él- tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así, para ti soy Serena o Srta. Tsukino mejor

- No creo que quieras eso en realidad después de todo lo…

- No te estoy preguntando lo que tu crees o no, solo te estoy diciendo como quiero que te dirijas a mi, no te voy a mentir Seiya, el hecho de no saber donde estoy me molesta, que lastimen a una de mis amigas me enfurece y que más encima tenga que compartir mi espacio, tiempo e instinto de supervivencia contigo me termina de COLMAR –bramó Serena con chispas de fuego en sus ojos- así que por la sanidad mental de todos nosotros que deberemos permanecer juntos, te exijo te mantengas a varios metros de mi

Seiya quedo mudo ante la dura actitud de la rubia, sus frías y seguras palabras le demostraron que no quedaba nada de la chica ingenua y dulce que él algún día conoció

Serena giro hacia la entrada de la cueva

- Iré a recoger madera, no sabemos que hora es y en cuanto más pueda irse el sol

- Espera Sere voy contigo

- No es necesario Rei, estaré solo a la entrada del bosque, ustedes ubiquen bien a Mina, luego debemos buscar agua y comida

Y sin decir más ni esperar respuesta se marcho. Seiya aún no salía de su asombro, los demás, ya acostumbrados al carácter de Serena, comenzaron a planificar donde ubicarse.

- Demonios esto es lo último que me faltaba –se decía a si misma Serena mientras recogía ramas que consideraba útiles- no puedo creer que Seiya también este aquí en la dimensión desconocida grrrrrrrrrrr QUE RABIA TENGO

El grito de Serena retumbo en el bosque, el aleteo de los pájaros, que asustados huían, se escucho por todos lados. Al oír semejante ruido Serena se asusto, dando un respingo que la hizo perder el equilibrio que pudo dejarla en suelo de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron evitando su caída.

- Deberías tener más cuidado cuando estés maldiciendo

Serena alzó su mirada hacia la persona que la sostenía y no pudo dejar de inspirar fuertemente al ver el rostro de su salvador

- Tú –fue lo único que logró decir

* * *

**No hay escusa que valga para explicar mi larga ausencia. Solo puedo pedir disculpas todas aquellas personas que siguen este fic y La Sombra del Pasado. **

**Mil Perdones**

**Espero este capitulo les guste, trataré de actualizar más rápido y también actualizaré mi otro fic a la brevedad**

**Un saludo muy grande a todos los que lean esta historia y muchaas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su reviews**

**Besos **

**Misao**


End file.
